Te Amo
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: —Te amo —Dijo ella, de repente. El guardó silencio y no comentó nada, demostrando de esa forma que en cuestión de sentimientos él sabía aun menos que su hermano menor. KankuOC. ¡Actualizado! III: Regreso.
1. Te Amo

_Personajes y lugares, propiedad del cruel dictador Masashi Kishimoto._

**Te Amo**

El sudor lamía su cuerpo, pegándose a su piel con provocativo descaro. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban casi pegados a su cuello, exhalando aire caliente contra su piel, logrando que a cada exhalación sus nervios se activaran. Rojos como la sangre derramada, aquellos labios podían perfectamente mandarlo a volar, o conducirlo a la agonía. Su cuerpo, recargado contra el suyo y solo cubierto por una delgada sabana era gran parte de su perdición, sabía que si salía a una misión en su compañía podría fallar, cayendo en la distracción. Pero no podía negar que le agradaba saber que ella también lo observaba con receloso disimulo.

Recordaba que desde el inicio la había odiado. Su altanera mirada le había dicho todo **"**_No me agradas_**"** **"**_Tu tampoco_**"**,** "**_Espero __que seas mejor de lo que aparentas. No creí que los shinobis de Suna pudiesen ser tan poca cosa_**"** y su orgullo había sido pisoteado, con simples 20 palabras, ella lo había rebajado mientras sonreía, jactándose de su victoria. Nadie lo había hecho y él, como marionetista, no lo permitiría.

Desde entonces había intentado humillarla, cada vez que pudiera debía rebajarla, pero había sido una buena adversaria. Ella era tan engreída como él lo era y el doble de irónica si se lo proponía. Había estado planeando el momento para luchar contra ella, demostrarle de que era capaz incluso matarla si quería. Realmente la odiaba entonces. Grande su sorpresa había sido, al descubrir que aquella mujer también usaba técnicas de marionetista. Aun así le había ganado, tras una larga tarde de batalla y finalmente tubo que admitir que él era mejor que ella. Amaba recordar su expresión de humillación, se sentía patética de perder ante alguien que usara una técnica muy parecida a la suya.

La mujer recostada en su pecho bostezó y pudo sentir sus labios rozando su pecho.

Sí, amaba recordar su expresión de derrota, pero cada vez que lo hacia tenia que recordar aquel brillo deliciosamente mortal en sus ojos, la agitación en su respirar, las gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose en su cuerpo. Desde entonces se había convencido que tenía que volver a ver aquellas expresiones, pero más de cerca, con más escrutinio.

La vió abrir los ojos: pupilas dilatadas, expresión confundida. Era gracioso verla en ese estado siendo que la noche anterior había sido completamente distinto.

—_Creí que jamás despertarías, es comprensible, debí cansarte bastante ayer en la noche_ —Comentó de forma engreída.

—_Cállate _—Ordenó la joven, mientras lo golpeaba bajo las sabanas con la rodilla.

—_Hey, ten más cuidado_ —Dijo con falsa molestia—. _Un poco mas a la derecha y hubiésemos tenido un serio problema._

— _¿Temes quedarte impotente, corazón?_ —Cuestionó ella, con sorna, levantando un poco la mirada.

Decirle "corazón" acompañado de aquella arrogante mirada no se quedaría impune.

—_Posiblemente seria otra la que lo lamentaría, ya que yo no era el que anoche casi se queda afónico, gritando como lo hacías._

Otro rodillazo, más certero. Sabía que si se lo proponía llegaría a su objetivo. Lo había captado bien: otro comentario y lo lamentaría.

—_Kumiko_—La riñó, sin evitar sonreír un poco. Todo el cuerpo de ella tenía manchas color púrpura. Pintura de guerra muy bien esparcida.

—_La verdad, eso no es la gran cosa. No es que hagas mucho en la cama, solo te acuestas y yo termino el resto._

Apretó los labios, entrecerró los ojos y al momento siguiente se encontraba sobre ella, aprisionándola contra la colcha de la cama.

— _¿Te divierte patear mi ego?_

—_Solo un poco, si he de admitirlo._

—_No me hagas responderte, sabes que soy mejor. Siempre gano ¿recuerdas?_

—_Idiota._

—_Engreída._

—_Imbesil._

—_Controladora._

—_Arrogante._

—_Pervertida._

—_Joder, ¿tienes que ganar siempre?_

La apretó contra su cuerpo, sin reparar en tener cuidado, encajando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Pudo escuchar como suspiraba y la pudo visualizar de nuevo: Labios sangre medio abiertos, una gota de sudor resbalando, mientras sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con algo de furia al dejar al descubierto aquel imperceptible gemido.

El cuarto quedo en silencio, mientras cada cual sentía a respiración del otro. Una suave, agitada y la otra pesada, apaciguadora.

—_Te amo, Kankuro._

Eso había sido por completo de improviso. Un silencio más largo que el anterior se formó entre los dos. El marionetista permanecía callado, aparentemente no tenia nada que decir. La kunoichi se giró de forma brusca, quedando nuevamente sobe el. Empezó a incorporarse y su largo cabello púrpura calló por sus hombros. Escrutó al shinobi que se encontraba debajo de ella.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _¿No piensas decir nada?_ —Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja de forma levemente agresiva.

—_No, no lo creo._

Su expresión de volvió dura y al instante se levanto. Dándole la espalda al hombre de el cual de forma estupida se había enamorado, empezó a recoger sus prendas botadas a lo largo del piso.

— _¿A dónde vas?_

La mujer lo ignoró olímpicamente, empezando a vestirse. Al tiempo que él se incorporaba. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo. Ella se soltó, como si su contacto la quemara.

—_Kumiko, ¿Qué…?_

— _¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta? Para el gran marionetista de Suna solo era una mas para colección, otra mas para decir que llevaste a la cama, dime de esta semana, ¿Cuál numero soy? ¿La segunda? ¿La novena?_

Kankuro guardó silencio.

—_Maldita sea, solo mírame y dime que no te empezaste a meter conmigo porque fui la única que no corrió a acostarse contigo…_

El silencio perduró.

—_Simplemente, lo sabía._

—_Kumiko…_

—_No me jodas, Kankuro, solo aléjate de mi._

Pudo ver como se alejaba, sus ojos expresaban aun más odio que la primera vez que se vieron. No pensaba detenerla, no pensaba hacerlo. El no iba tras las mujeres enamorándose de ellas, solo eran algo para pasar el rato, para satisfacer lo que necesitaba. Sabia que ella era distinta, sabia que también la amaba, pero no pensaba decírselo porque simplemente nunca le daría el gusto de que se enterara de que ella pudo enamorarlo primero, de que respecto al amor, ella le había ganado.

* * *

¿Continuación? o ¿Lo dejo como One-Shoot?

Quisiera una buena ración de review's, gracias.


	2. I: Una entre muchas

_Personajes y lugares, propiedad del cruel dictador Masashi Kishimoto._

**I: Una entre muchas**

Y así había empezado. Dos simples palabras lo habían arruinado, dos simples palabras que no saldrían de sus labios y mucho menos dirigidas hacia ella. Su orgullo era la base y la base persistiría.

Miraba al techo de su habitación, esperando que amaneciera por completo. Esperaba que le aquel día le asignaran una buena misión, así al menos en algo se distraería. Sí, definitivamente inyectar veneno por medio de alguna de sus marionetas lo calmaría y animaría. Para él, no había nada mejor que una buena lucha antes de iniciar el día; generalmente seria contra ella, en la cama, pero ahora eso no importaba…alguna otra encontraría. Mujeres era lo que mas abundaba en el mundo, Kumiko no era la gran diferencia, solo una en la cual había tenido que invertir más tiempo.

Y finalmente se decidió a levantarse, después de haberse llenado la mente de tantas mentiras. El sabía que todo aquello eran solo palabras, el sentía algo mas fuerte, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—_Deberías tocar antes de entrar_ —Lo riñó su hermano, sentado tras su escritorio.

—_Supongo que lo lamento, no ha sido la mejor de mis semanas_ —Se disculpó Kankuro, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. _Espero que esta llamada sea por una buena misión…_

—_No en realidad, la última misión que tenia para un Jounin fue tomada por Kumiko_.

Ese nombre, seis letras. Ahora hasta le quitaba su trabajo matutino. ¿Ella? Le importaba poco, esperaba que no pudiera con la misión o resultara un poco herida.

—_No creo que pueda con la misión _—Dijo el castaño, en tono despectivo.

—_Yo tampoco lo creo, pero ella ha insistido._

—_Quizás hasta regrese muerta_ —Continuó Kankuro, sintiéndose más cohibido al decir aquello.

—_Es más que probable, pero como ya he dicho_ —El Kage miró por primera vez a su hermano—. _Ella es quien ha insistido, con una extraña urgencia de salir de Suna._

Genial, ahora tendría que cargar con eso en su conciencia. Cerró los puños y sus nudillos crujieron, acababa de recordar como hacia unos segundos había deseado que regresara herida. Odiaba tener cargos de conciencia, pero odiaba aun mas pensar en lo que quizás podría ya haberle ocurrido.

"Eres estupida, ¿acaso ahora me temes? ¿Esa es la razón para huir, solo por no haber correspondido?"

—_En realidad te he llamado porque hoy tienes que realizar una misión bastante simple_ —Gaara parecía levemente divertido. Sabía como su hermano mayor odiaba la palabra "simple" si la frase contenía "misión"—. _Debes reemplazar a Temari._

— _¿Reemplazar a Temari? ¿A dónde se supone que ha ido?_

—_Una misión de último momento._

— _¿Por qué no he sido yo asignado?_

—_Se trataba de suplantar a una mujer, careces de todos los requisitos._

Kankuro maldijo en su interior, Gaara y sus típicas respuestas. Te dejaban ajeno, te dejaban frío.

—_Como sea, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

—_Algo que será de tu agrado, debes cuidar niños…_

**Flash Back**

Si había algo que en realidad odiara era ver mocosos corriendo a su alrededor, gritando como locos, siendo tan…niños. Los detestaba, a cada uno de ellos; algunas veces pensaba que era un complejo que le había quedado de cuando era pequeño pero eso lo tenia sin cuidado él solo los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser y con eso debía ser mas que suficiente. ¿Su hermano le veía cara de niñera? ¿Pretendía que pasara toda la tarde viendo a esos pequeños fastidios correr de aquí para allá?

— _¡Kankuro-san! _—Gritó una pequeña niña, mientras empezaba a correr hacia el marionetista.

—_Joder…_

— _¡Kankuro-san! _—Pero en medio de su transcurso la pequeña niña cayó al suelo, golpeándose en una rodilla.

Él solo suspiró. Molestos, gritones y poco agraciados.

"Toda una bendición del cielo"

Se acercó a la niña y la ayudó a levantarse, arrodillándose a su lado le recargó contra su cuerpo. La pequeña tenía la cara sonrojada y mancha de arena, mordía sus labios y trataba de contener las lágrimas. Aparentemente hacia todo su esfuerzo por no llorar.

— _¿Por qué no lloras?_

—_Se supone que s-seré una fuerte kunoichi. Las fuertes kunoichis no lloran._

Kankuro la miro con más cuidado justo antes de empezar a sacudir la arena de su ropa, sin poder evitar pensar que aquella mocosa a alguien le recordaba.

—_Y si serás una fuerte kunoichi, ¿Por qué te has tropezado con tus mismos pies?_

La niña infló los cachetes de forma graciosa, como si se estuviera controlando para no gritarle al Jounin frente a ella.

—_Solo échale a él la culpa_ —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas_—. Es lo que yo siempre hago._

La niña llevó una mano hacia su boca y sofoco su estridente risa, mientras el castaño miraba a la recién llegada.

—_Megami, quieres hacer el favor de no meterle basura a los niños de…_

— _¿Qué te ha pasado, corazón?_ —Preguntó la kunoichi, pasando de largo a Kankuro y arrodillándose al otro lado de la niña.

—_Me he caído, seguramente me he tropezado…_

"Mujeres" Pensó el marionetista "No lo admiten frente a un hombre pero si entre ellas"

—_No lo creo cariño_ —Kumiko le guiñó un ojo, en gesto de femenina camaradería—. _¿Por qué te has caído?_

La niña lo entendió de inmediato y de nuevo contuvo la risa.

—_Por culpa de Kankuro-san_ —Recitó ella, sonriéndole a la mujer frente a ella.

El marionetista entrecerró los ojos. Su dolor de cabeza diario y la pequeña mocosa se estaban confabulando en su contra.

—_Bien dicho_ —Kumiko miró a la pequeña y después ambas se sonrieron con picaría.

—_Kumiko Megami_ —Se presentó la kunoichi, extendiéndole una mano a la pequeña niña.

—_Soy Tariki_ —Se presentó ella, estrechándole la mano Kumiko.

—_Bien Tariki, regresa a jugar y yo me encargo de que este reciba su merecido por hacerte caer._

La niña sonrió y empezó a correr hacia sus amigos.

—_Oye tú, ¿Por qué demonios término siendo mi culpa? _—Preguntó el castaño con ironía.

—_En primera_ —Kumiko giró hacia el Jounin—. _No soy "oye tú", tengo nombre. "Oye tú" dices para llamar al perro de la esquina_.

Kankuro arrugó el entrecejo, no le agradaba que aquellas contestaciones siempre lo dejaran callado a él. No le agradaba que fuese más orgullosa que él.

—_Y en segunda, tratar así a una pequeña niña de academia es demasiado rudo. Guarda ese veneno para mi ¿quieres?, la niña no tiene la culpa de tus problemas._

—_No me des el sermón Megami, no eres mi madre._

—_Ni deseo serlo, te lo aseguro._

—_Gracias a Dios._

Ambos guardaron silencio, observándose con cuidado. Él tenía algo que le gustaba contra su voluntad. Ella tenía algo que las demás no tenían.

—_Como sea_ —Kumiko se levanto, de repente—. _Tengo que irme._

Kankuro solo la vio alejarse, sin tan siguiera pestañear.

"Joder mujer, serás may. Lo juro"

**Fin Flash Back**

—_Bien, no me importa_ —El marionetista se dio la vuelta, hacia la salida de aquella oficina. Gaara observó a su hermano con algo de curiosidad, no era esa la reacción que tenia en mente.

Kankuro caminó en silencio a la Academia Ninja, quizás tener mas vividos recuerdos lo ayudarían a _seguir_ convenciéndose de que _ella solo había sido una entre muchas_.

* * *

Pues si, decidí continuarlo ¿Por qué? Joder, he de admitir que me gusta la pareja.

¿Review's?


	3. II: Un gran shinobi

_Personajes y lugares, propiedad del cruel dictador Masashi Kishimoto._

**II: Un gran shinobi**

— _¡Kankuro-san!_

El aludido solo levantó levemente la cabeza, para ver como una pequeña niña se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía aquella sonrisa que siempre tienen los pequeños, esa sonrisa con hoyuelos en las mejillas y un dulce sonrojo sobre los mismos. Él odiaba esas infantiles sonrisas, las detestaba en todos los pequeños de la aldea, excepto en ella. La infante abrazó su pierna derecha, y miró hacia arriba, observando al ninja con marcas lila.

— _¿Ya llegas a causar problemas, Tariki?_

—_Recuerda que soy tu dolor de cabeza numero dos, debo honrar mi puesto Kankuro-san_ —Respondió la pequeña, abrazándose mas a su pierna.

No sabia que había hecho con exactitud para que la niña lo apreciara tanto, y aun menos sabia, que causaba el hecho de que él también sintiera cierto cariño hacia la pequeña. Y como bien lo había dicho, era oficialmente su dolor de cabeza número dos…pero aparentemente podría llegar a ser el primero, porque su dolor principal aun no había mostrado señales de vida.

El Jounin caminó hacia la banca más cercana, con Tariki pegada a su pierna. Era tan pequeña que a duras penas llegaba a su cintura. Se sentó con cansancio y profirió un suspiro.

— _¿Por qué suspiras Kankuro-san? Cuidar niños no es tan malo…_

Esa mocosita. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo mucho que le disgustaba tener que hacer de niñero en vez de salir a acecinar con sus marionetas. Aunque sospechaba que aun no sabia que lo seguía haciendo por su pequeña compañía.

—_Eso lo dices porque eres una de ellos._

— _¡No es verdad! Yo quiero salir a cumplir misiones y matar ninjas como tú y Kumiko-oneesan._

Kankuro la observó con cuidado. Tal vez no estaba siendo el mejor ejemplo a seguir, no era tan buena idea que a su corta edad ella quisiera salir a matar ninjas como el y…

—_Kumiko-oneesan_ —Repitió el castaño, con cierta burla.

La niña se llevo las manos a la cintura, frunciendo su infantil rostro a un gesto de molestia.

—_Puedo llamarla así si yo quiero, ella me permite hacerlo._

—_Eres muy malgeniada para ser tan pequeña_ —Se burló el hombre, despeinando a la Tariki.

—_Mira quien lo dice_ —La niña le sacó la lengua y extendió su manita para intentar despeinarlo a él también, pero no alcanzó hasta su cabeza.

Kankuro se rió observando como Tariki fruncía aún más el entrecejo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos la niña se paró en la banca y empezó a moverle la capucha negra. Su pelo ahora parecía una maraña castaña. El marionetista se empezó a arreglarse el pelo mientras ella lo miraba con atención.

— _¿Qué?_ —Preguntó Kankuro.

—_Nunca te he visto sin tu pintura morada…_

—_Y nunca me veras sin ella, ninguna mujer me ha visto sin ella y no serás la primera._

—_Kumiko-oneesan me dijo que te había visto sin ella_ —Tariki profirió una estrepitosa risa—. _Dijo que no eras nada atractivo sin la pintura._

Kankuro entrecerró los ojos. Kumiko. ¿Qué más le habría dicho a la niña?

—_Bah, esa mujer solo habla m…_ —Pudo ver que ella negaba con la cabeza. Se sentía él como un crío, siendo corregido a la hora de emplear palabrotas—. _Mentiras._

—_Pues también me dijo que eras un gran shinobi…_ —Pero rápidamente se tapó la boca.

— _¿A si? ¿Y que mas dice?—_Preguntó este, mas interesado.

La niña miró hacia el piso.

**Fash Back**

_La joven mujer caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea de Suna, su humor no podía estar mejor, molestar a su idiota y orgulloso marionetista cada mañana era algo que definitivamente la relajaba. Divisó a lo lejos como una pequeña cantidad de niños salían de la Academia, dispersándose como mariposas. Sonrió. Siguió caminando, hasta ver a una pequeña de coletas sentada en la arena, mirando hacia las nubes. La kunoichi se acercó con sigilo y cubrió los ojos de l niña._

—_Si fuera un enemigo ¿Qué harías? —Preguntó Kumiko, en su oído._

_La niña puso sus manitas sobre las de la mujer._

— _¡Kumiko-oneesan! —Gritó, a todo pulmón._

_La Jounin quitó las manos de los ojos de la niña y esta se giró de inmediato para abrazarla. Esa niña tenia algo especial, era como verse a los ocho años. _

_La joven se sentó al lado de la niña y un tiempo después terminaron acostadas en la arena, mirando el oscuro cielo que Suna les ofrecía. _

_Sabía que no debía estar allí, encariñarse con alguien no era lo más conveniente en el mundo de un nijna, pero esa niña tenia algo especial…no podía evitar quererla._

—_Y ¿Dónde esta Kankuro-san? —Preguntó Tariki, de repente._

—_No lo se, quizás este haciendo papeleo, o arreglando sus marionetas…_

— _¿Kankuro es un marionetista? —Interrumpió la pequeña._

—_Si, Kankuro usa técnicas de marionetista, al igual que yo._

— _¡Baya! —De repente el rostro de la niña se tornó color carmesí._

_Kumiko la observó con curiosidad y sonrió con picardía._

—_Crees que Kankuro-san es lindo ¿verdad?_

_El dulce rostro de la infante se coloreó aun mas._

—_U-un poco…pero aun no lo veo sin pintura…_

—_Yo lo he visto sin ella —Se acercó al oído de la niña—. Se ve fatal, pierde todo su encanto._

_Ambas mujeres empezaron a reír, ambas sabían que esto era mentira._

— _¿Cuándo lo has visto sin pintura? Siempre la trae puesta…_

_La mujer dudo un segundo. Hablarle a Tamiki de sus nocturnos encuentros con el marionetista, en donde su pintura de guerra solo se recordaba al verla esparcida por las blancas sabanas, no era la mejor de las ideas y decirle que algunas veces ella misma le pintaba raras figuras en el rostro en las mañanas tampoco era buena idea._

—_En algunas misiones, se le va cayendo —Mintió de forma no muy convincente, pero la niña no volvió a preguntar._

— _¿Sientes algo por Kankuro-san?_

_Dios, si la niña seguía con esas preguntas la iba a terminar por dejar mareada, viendo a Kankuro girar en su cabeza._

—_La verdad, el es un gran shinobi, excepcional marionetista y una buena persona…_

—_Pero aun no me respondes ¿te gusta o no?_

_Kumiko suspiró y extendió su dedo meñique, la niña sonrió y enredo su pequeño dedo meñique con el de la hermosa mujer frente a ella._

— _¿Prometes no decirle? —Tamiki asistió, sin poder ocultad su creciente interés—. La verdad…Kankuro es el estupido hombre que logro atraparme en sus hilos de chakra._

**Fin Flash Back**

—_N-nada_ —La niña bajó la mirada.

— _¿Acaso me mientes?_

—_Kankuro-san ¿Acaso tu pintura se te cae en las misiones?_

Kankuro negó con la cabeza, levemente confundido.

Tariki solo sonrió y en ese momento todos los niños empezaron a entrar de nuevo en la academia así que ella empezó a correr hacia su próxima clase, despidiéndose con su mano de un muy extrañado Kankuro.

* * *

Cada vez me gusta más. Dios el marionetista se merecía un Fic donde fuera el protagonista.


	4. III: Regreso

_Personajes y lugares, propiedad del cruel dictador Masashi Kishimoto._

**III: Regreso**

**Escena I:** Ella

Caminaba. Lento, acompasado y sin prisa alguna. El movimiento de sus caderas lograba una danza con el cabello largo y púrpura que llegaba hasta la cintura, un delicado vaivén casi hipnotizante. Sus tacones causaban un agradable ruido al chocar contra el piso, según pensaba ella. Desde pequeña le había encantado el ruidoso taconeo que podían hacer las zapatillas con plataforma, tanto así, que en ese instante y siempre tenia calzados zapatos con tacón alto y debía admitir que aprender a manejarlos, incluso en misiones donde debía saltar de árbol en árbol, correr y luchar, había sido difícil.

Atravesó la enorme puerta con la misma parsimonia, casi con aburrimiento. Su respiración era calmada aun que en la realidad sus pulmonesexigían grandes bocanadas de aire y sus piernasañoraban un lugar donde sentarse. Estaba mas que agotada. Pero no lo demostraría, nunca. Veía muchas veces llegar a shinobis de su mismo rango regresar con tranquilidad de una misión peligrosa y activa. Como si solo hubiesen ido al parque a caminar… ¿su pensamiento? Si ellos podían, ella también. Y no se refería al hecho de no cansarse…era más un: si ellos pueden _fingir_, ella también. Sobre todo frente a _él_. Estúpido y arrogante hombre, se creía el mejor de todos, casi un Dios caminando entre inútiles mortales. Presumido y egocéntrico fanfarrón.

Tenia un solo objetivo en mente: llegar a la oficina del Kazekage, entregarle su informe de la misión y finalmente…

Paró.

El taconeo dejó de hacer eco entre las paredes.

Intentó por todos los medios que su expresión no pareciera molesta. Nunca. No pensaba darle aquel gusto. Retomó su camino de formacasual, ignorándolo por completo.

—_Kumiko_—escuchó su voz pronunciar su nombre. Mordió sus labios y siguió de largo, casi con descaro.

Cuando estuvo a punto de chocar sus nudillos contra la fina puerta de madera, le dirigió la palabra…de nuevo.

—_Gaara está en una reunión, debes esperar a que termine —_comentó en tono casual.

La mujer se regresó y lo vio a la perfección. Estaba sentado cerca de la oficina: brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados, cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, posición desinteresada chocando con lo irreverente.

Entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de observarlo.

"_No te acomodes de esa forma, con un demonio, muestra respeto al lugar que te rodea y deja de causar imágenes obscenas en mi cabeza_"

Caminó, hasta sentarse con cuidado en la silla frente a él. Era eso o la que estaba su lado, clara decisión.

Tenía semanas sin verlo y allí estaba. Podía recordar las veces que su imagen había llegado a su mente, algunas noches acompañadas de su vos, otras de sus caricias. Muchas veces quiso gritar y muchas otras solo quería tenerlo frente a ella, para que la hiciera mujer. De forma casi humillante tubo que resistir la tentación de saciar todo aquello, pero no lo hizo, no le daría el gusto de_ tocarse _por él. Añoraba su tacto, necesitaba tenerlo cerca…en verdad lo necesitaba. Pero también recordaba su imagen, estúpida y enamorada, diciéndole dos simples palabras que él no supo corresponder por la simple razón de que no lo correspondía. Para el marionetista solo había sido un simple juguete para tener una movida noche, nada más, quizás menos.

—_No estas muerta_ —habló, de nuevo—. _Sorprendente._

Kumiko levantó una ceja, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—_Baya, de no haberlo dicho quizás lo habría llegado a pensar_ —respondió con sarcasmo—. _Gracias Kankuro_.

Él se carcajeó, con descaro. ¿Se burlaba de ella?

—_Dos semanas en hacer esa simple misión…te imaginaba unos cuantos metros bajo tierra_…

— _¿Crees haberlo echo mejor, remedo de shinobi?_

—_No te pongas venenosa mujer, solo digo la verdad._

—_Yo al menos cumplo mis misiones por completo, no como algunos otros, que solo se quedan tirados y envenenados en medio del desierto, mientras dos asesinos se alejan con mi hermano menor._

Silencio.

Bien, quizás había ido demasiado lejos pero él se lo había buscado, claro que si.

Una risa, su risa. Se burlaba de ella, estaba segura.

—_Patética._

— _¿Disculpa? _—preguntó, molestadose mas.

—_Solo digo, que patético ha de ser salir corriendo como una cría llorona a buscar una misión que te mantenga fuera, solo porque no lo dije_—imitó su voz, con burla—. _Oh, te amo Kankuro._

Una dolorosa imitación que chocó contra sus oídos, dejándola helada. Sabia que Kankuro podía muchas veces a llegar a ser cruel con sus comentarios pero eso había sido bajo, hasta para él.

— _¿Te digo algo mas patético, corazón?_

Pudo sentir su confusión en el aire y antes que pudiera hablar, ella respondió a su propia pregunta.

—_Haber creído que era virgen la primera vez que nos acostamos._

Su mirada se encontró con la del marionetista. Aquellos ojoshabían buscado sus ojos con desesperación y podía ver claramente la furia y asombro en ellos.

— _¿Qué estupideces dices, Kumiko?_

—_Oh Kankuro…yo en realidad…nunca he estado con alguien_—se citó a si misma, de forma exagerada y teatral.

Y fue su turno de reír. Sus carcajadas resonaron como cascabeles en el cerrado recinto.

**Escena II:** Él

Bostezó, somnoliento y cansado. Miró a su alrededor, mientras se incorporaba. Realmente había tenido una mala noche. Salió de la cama solo para saber lo que pasaría: tendría undía normal, aburrido y sin misión alguna. Maldijo, en voz baja. Ni siquiera valía la pena salir de la cama, no tenia motivación alguna…no la tenia a ella. Maldijo, una vez más. Ahora resultaba que dependía de una mujer, una simple y nada peculiar mujer. Claro que no, el era Sabaku No Kankuro…el no necesitaba de una mujer para sentirse completo, ella solo había sido un mas en la cama, eso y nada más. No la necesitaba, no la extrañaba, no deseaba tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, no quería oler aquel delicioso aroma que desprendia de su piel, no quería tocar aquellos ojos labios y tocar aquella tersa piel…no.

Tras entrar al baño y dejar caer agua helada sobre su cuerpo, intentando sacar todo pensamiento de su cabeza, salió de la bañera, con solo una toalla mal acomodada en la cintura. Miro su rostro sin las marcas lila en el rostro. Se llevó una mano al cuello, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo.

—_Oh, déjame hacerlo, por favor…_

—_Ni muerto._

—_Por favor, Kankuro._

— _¿Acaso me estas rogando?_

—_No…solo te pido que me dejes hacerlo —ella se acomodó tras de el y se recargó contra su espalda—. Déjame…—susurró contra su oído._

_El hombre sintió su temperatura corporal subir al sentir el cuerpo de Kumiko tocando el suyo, cubierto por una cada vez mas diminuta toalla. Su respiración contra su oído, su jadeante voz…casi en un sugestivo gemido._

_Eso era jugar sucio._

—_De…acuerdo._

_Ella clamó su victoria, aferrándose más a su espalda._

_Tomó con cuidado la pintura de guerra, untándola en sus dedos y poniéndolos sobre su rostro. Él la observaba, por el reflejo, estaba absorta y concentrada en su tarea. Sonrió. Era casi enfermizo, pero quería de nuevo estar con ella…lo habían hecho la noche anterior, en su cuarto, hacia quince minutos, en la ducha…no podía evitarlo, no lo hacia por el simple placer carnal. Quería ser uno solo con aquella mujer. Al terminar su "obra de arte" decidió firmarla, untando sus labios de tinta y plantando un sonoro beso en su cuello. Aquel día, todos los hombres de Suna, incluyendo de forma extra e inusual a su hermano minar, lo miraron con diversión codearon con picardía, sin dejar de observar aquella marca en su cuello. No le importó y en el fondo lo disfrutó, todos debían saberlo…ella había estado con él y no seria de ninguno otro._

Justo allí, donde tenia puesta su mano derecha ella había dejado su "firma". Maldijo, por tercera vez en el día, al tiempo que empezaba a pintar su rostro.

Golpeó con fuerza a puerta frente a él, aun bostezando. Contó tres segundos, antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—_Kankuro._

—_Buenos días para ti también, Gaara_—contestó con sarcasmo.

—_Estoy en medio de una reunión, no tengo tiempo…_

—_Necesito una misión Gaara, si permanezco un segundo mas encerrado aquí terminare por volverme loco_—pidió, sin alterarse.

—_En realidad, Kankuro_ —contestó el Kage—. _Hay una misión disponible, pero tendrás que esperar a que mi reunión termine._

Y antes de que el marionetista pudiese siquiera replicar, la puerta se cerró a centímetros de su cara. Chasqueó con la lengua y camino, arrastrando los pies, hasta la silla más cercana. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasados unos segundos escuchó un constante y resonante taconeo haciendo eco en su cabeza. Mierda, se estaba volviendo loco. Era casi enfermizo.

No, no podía imaginar sus pasos de forma tanclara. Y entonces el taconeo se detuvo, pero su exquisito aroma se esparció por la sala, inundando sus sentidos. Realmente había regresado. El taconeo continuó, aparentemente iba en dirección a la oficina de su hermano. Se sintió estúpido cuando su corazón tuvo un molesto doble ritmo al saber que ella estaba tan cerca, a su alcance.

—_Kumiko_—llamó, de forma inconsciente. Su cuerpo desobedecía las órdenes de su orgulloso cerebro.

Ella continuo, de forma irreverente, ignorándolo por completo.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

—_Gaara está en una reunión, debes esperar a que termine —_comentó, tratando de fingir un tono casual.

La escuchó caminar hasta la silla frente a él y sentarse con cuidado.

Abrió los ojos, mirándola con recelo. Allí sentada, mirando en otra dirección, con aquella expresión altanera en su rostro. Posó su mirada en sus labios, para después pajar a su cuello. Su respiración estaba agitada y trataba de disimularlo, lo sabía. Vio como entrecruzaba una pierna, dándole punto final a aquella pecaminosa imagen frente a él.

"_No hagas eso, mujer. No cruces la pierna de esa forma ¿Pretendes que pierda el control justo ahora o acaso quieres torturarme?_"

—_No estas muerta_—dijo, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacia—. _Sorprendente._

La vio levantar una ceja, estaba realmente molesta.

—_Baya, de no haberlo dicho quizás lo habría llegado a pensar_ —respondió con sarcasmo—. _Gracias Kankuro_.

La risa escapó de sus labios. Su carácter jamás cambiaria y al igual que ella, el suyo tampoco. Nadie lo humillaba, nunca.

—_Dos semanas en hacer esa simple misión…te imaginaba unos cuantos metros bajo tierra_…—contestó, con dificultad.

— _¿Crees haberlo echo mejor, remedo de shinobi?_

—_No te pongas venenosa mujer, solo digo la verdad._

—_Yo al menos cumplo mis misiones por completo, no como algunos otros, que solo se quedan tirados y envenenados en medio del desierto, mientras dos asesinos se alejan con mi hermano mayor._

Cerró los puños. Se estaba pasando de la raya, se estaba metiendo con lo que sabía que aun lo molestaba y frustraba: no poder haber salvado a su hermano menor cuando más lo necesitaba.

—_Patético —_Escupió, ardiendo en rabia. Bien, el también podía meterse con algo que a ella le doliera_._

— _¿Disculpa?_—preguntó, molestadose mas.

—_Solo digo, que patético ha de ser salir corriendo como una cría llorona a buscar una misión que te mantenga fuera, solo porque no lo dije_—imitó su voz, con burla—. _Oh, te amo Kankuro._

El dolor llegó hasta ella y lo supo de inmediato. Una voz dentro de él grito que era un idiota, que aquello había sido más que bajo. Pero ya lo había dicho y no sedisculparía ante ella.

— _¿Te digo algo mas patético, corazón?_

Confusión. ¿Corazón? Aquello no podia ser bueno.

—_Haber creído que era virgen la primera vez que nos acostamos._

Buco su mirada con furia la de ella, al oír aquello. Esta mintiendo, tenia que estar mintiendo. La angustia se agolpó, mezclándose con la ira y desesperación.

— _¿Qué estupideces dices, Kumiko? —_Preguntó, rudo y sin tacto.

—_Oh Kankuro…yo en realidad…nunca he estado con alguien_—se citó a si misma, de forma exagerada y teatral.

La escuchó reír, una risa de cascabeles. De venenosos cascabeles que podían hacer sangrar sus oídos.

* * *


End file.
